Fallen Knight
by donald mako
Summary: a battle left unfinished. a love lost. pain and betrayal. a mysterious person has fallen into the wastelands. lets see who can guess who it is first.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own or have any affiliation with storm hawks. first fic ever done but hey i think itll be good. though i do have this issue with making an actual outline, just kind make it up as i go. though i do sorta have an outline of how id like things to go in my head. cant seem to find it though. bad idea to store things in my head of all places lol. just kidding.i know where it is, i think? hey wait im not aloud to think. so i do know where it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Battle.**

* * *

I stand on the edge, blade drawn, blood trickling down my face, and the woman I swore I'd kill, even if I had to kill myself to do it, standing 15 feet ahead of me.

The storm around us on this tall arena rages on, like a lion trapped in a snare desparately trying to get free. I don't pay attention to it, instead I use it as a weapon in it's self, like a ride almost, sweeping and slashing when I can catch her, surfing it like there's a shark hot on my tale.

She stairs at me, studying every muscle, every movement, and my eyes, always my eyes trying to find a weakness. So far I've managed to out maneuver her, she thinks I'll do one thing, but in a blink of an eye her thoughts have betrayed her and she's been wounded. She's managed to stay alive, even hit me a few times, and to my surprise, even catch me off guard with a move I've never seen.

This woman is as deadly as I've heard, but she doesn't have what I have. I've got training, punishment, and the will to keep moving on. I've trained my body, my soul, and my heart for this fight. Down to the very last moment when I am to drive my blade through her chest, piercing her heart and ending her life to fill the empty void in mine. She took my love from me, she will pay, even if I must die, even if the world must die, she will pay.

Just as i was to make my move, she says something I didn't see coming, something I never thought she, of all people, would say. She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, I never meant to hurt the one you say you loved, but mindless violence won't help this situation. You need to learn to let go, carry on with your life and think about your future," in an almost believable, apologetic voice.

This caught me off guard, and in that moment of weakness, the one time I let my guard down, she dashes while im still processing these words through my mind and strikes a cowardly blow that drops me to my knees. the ground rushes up all to happily to collide with my knees and i look down at her Katana slammed through my chest. I look up at her, she's smiling an evil and wicked smile. I just look at her hating eyes and grin. Her smile quickly fades and confusion crosses her face.

She asks me in a dangerous tone, "what are you smiling about, your dead?"

My grin grows Even bigger until I'm smiling like a lunatic with no where left to grow and scream into her face, "SO ARE YOU!"

As I plunge my blade through her heart and turn the flaming energy crystal in my blade on, I stand up, turn around, and jump off this huge pillar into the waste lands leaving my foe behind to die a torturous death as I leave my blade plunged through her black souless heart, turning her to ashes. Poor fool never knew.

I wake up covered in blood, my blood, pain all around me, can't move, and yet I'm conscious. I should be dead, why aren't I dead, what could have possibly happened for me to survive. Just as the last word goes through my head a sudden flash back hits me, I'm falling, chest bleeding, and the whole while I'm laughing even though I slam into a cliff jutting out of this mountain arena. The cliff stopped my fall, or so I thought, the cliff breaks away and I fall further than before, through the clouds into the lava covered, monster infested area known as the waiste lands. I hit the ground with sickening crunch.

The memory fades and I'm brought back to the real world just as I'm being lifted on to what seems to be a stretcher. I think to my self, people living in the waiste lands, impossible, un-imaginable, and yet there they are in front of me.

One starts telling me, "be calm, everythings ok, we'll take you somewhere sa..." but their voices fade away as sleep washes over me and pulls me into it's sweet, sweet embrace.

I wake up, yet again, and all I can think about is, where am I, how'd I get here, who are these people, and how long have I been asleep. All these are answered as soon as, what I would asume is, the doctor walks in.

He looks at me and says in a soft tone, "your In the town of aldinop. It may not be big but it shelters us from the horrors down in this god forsaken place. We brought you from where we would asume it is you fell. We are refugees from all over who had, one way or another, found ourselves down here. We all thought you wouldn't wake up, that you were a waiste of time and equipment, but to see you awake is a great sign to your speedy recovery. Any questions?"

"ya, one. How long have I been asleep?"

"I wouldn't call it sleep, you were in a coma for 5 days and the whole time you kept repeating the same thing over and over, " dark, dark, dark." does this mean anything to you?"

"ya, a bad memory, a man of my past."

He looks at me and says, "we all have our skeletons in our closets, but we have to let go. We must all face our demons one way or another."

"the last person to say that to me ended up almost killing me. How am I to know you won't do the same, Or the people here won't?"

"we are simple people with nothing left, a lot like you are at the moment. We wouldn't dare try to hurt a new comer unless they tried to attack first and even then we probably wouldn't have the resources to do that. if we think they could help us one way or another and won't be a threat to us then we consider you a friend. Now you need to get some rest. We will be needing your help in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own or have any affiliation with storm hawks. chapitoor 2. hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day Awake**

* * *

I wake up after what seemed like a good nights sleep. I've been told by the nurses that I haven't been mumbling in my sleep anymore, which seems to me like a good sign that I'm not losing my mind. I've also been told I was scaring the other patients, yet they will not tell me what else I was mumbling about during my coma.

As I look outside, I notice there is no sunlight due to the dark red and black clouds above us and the igneous rocks jutting towards them like blades of grass do to the sun. It seems cold in my room, which surprises me because there's lava all around. I can't see any thing besides a couple shacks and a few people that occasionally walk by, due to the fairly small view from the window. We may be quite far from the lava, but that raises questions such as, how far they must have carried my limp body as well as what were they doing that far out in the wastelands away from their refuge and what weapons do they have to fight off any threats down here. I push these thoughts and questions aside as a nurse brings in my clothes, or at least what I would assume is a nurse or a helper of some kind. She lays them on the chair beside my bed and leaves, making sure the stack won't fall before she does.

I look at my clothing and realize it's my same lightly armored clothing, but the holes and tears have been sown up and the blood stains are almost completely invisible due to the fact that they blend in with my red and light blue armor. The only thing really different about my armor is the burn marks around the chest area where I was stabbed with that flaming sword. I quickly get dressed and start doing some stretches to get used to my armor again, after 7 days of sleeping in nothing but a very large night shirt and some baggy sweat pants. It wasn't bad taking a break from my armor, but I needed to get used to it again if I was going to be staying here a while and helping out. As I finish my stretches, a man walks in that I haven't met and asks me if I'm ready for some training on what I am expected to do for the next week since they saved my life.

I reply in greatful tone, "Im a little stiff but I should lossen up after some more stretches and some work. I just have one question."

"yes?" he replys questioningly.

"who are you? I haven't met you in the last couple days I've been awake." I ask him.

"I am Tom, Tom galadriel, but you can call me Tom. I'll be your supervisor and tour guide for the day, just to get you used to the town and keep you outta trouble seeing as how you are a new comer and do not know the rules and such around here. Now if your finished stretching, come with me and I'll show you around."

"alrighty then."

we walk out of the shack they call there hospital, its really just 3 or 4 shacks put together in a square with the walls torn down in between but it seemed to do the job. they must have made it out of what looks like scrap metal from different ships that were destroyed in the fights above the clouds which would also explain where they proboably got most of their medical equipment as well as possible weapons though i havent seen any yet. i have noticed that tom has a crystal around his neck but id rather not find out what it does just in case.

theres a few shacks around us, one just in front of the door to the hospital, about 15 feet away facing its door to the hospitals. they seem to have set the shacks up in a circle around the hospital as well as a tall tower just behind us. i couldnt see it from my window but it seems to have a crystal in it as well. ill have to find out what it does in case of an attack. most of the shacks look alike with minmal differences like one shack, third to the left of the one in front of us has a banner above saying "charasik", a name it would seem.

we start walking to the right, heading toward a smaller shack with an old man standing out front. the old man has scars all over his face, hes fairly short, somewhere around 5 feet and scrawny. he looks like he might have at one time been strong due to the extra skin on his body and the muscles poking behind them. hes wearing a pincenez and a loose fitting t-shirt with some dress pants. it seems hes blind or at least mostly blind cause as we walk up tom says hello and the oldman jumps, looks at us then hurry`s off to another shack like we`re some sort of plague. i swear i could see fear in his eyes as he looked at me which is quite strange cause im sure he`s blind.

we enter theshack the oldman was standing in front of and to my surprise its quite quaint, theres candles everywhere and curtains hanging all around. theres a clearing in the middle and a strange aroma just sitting all around the room, smoke hanging in the air from a single incensce that looks like its been burning a while cause the ashes are all over the base of the desk its resting on in the corner. the unique quality about this shack is that its round, not square like most of the others and theres a feeling ofhome here, like a familiar place ive been once before on my home terra.

a pretty young lady walks in, blonde hair, piercing green eyes, smooth curvy body, a beautiful face except for the scars, one on her lip in the shape of an X with the top half of the X on the top of her lip and the bottom half on her bottom lip on the left side of her mouth and another X shaped scar about the size of a quarter on her right cheek. she introduces herself as...


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own or have any affiliation with storm hawks. chapitoor 3. whats with all the questions. get it. chapters called questions, ya know, bad joke, ill shut up now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions.**

* * *

"Kristen, Kristen Tewson and hello, I'm i guess you might call a guide. Ive been researching and mapping out the wastelands so we know where is safe and where is dangerous for us to set up camp or send searching party`s for scavenging parts, medical supplies, and other things we can use. this all brings us to exactly why your here standing in front of me and why im telling you all of this. you see we found you in a recently unmapped area, an area surrounded by wreckage," as shes cut off.

"it sounds like your interrogating our guest there Kristen," tom says with half a laugh.

"well its just your here in front of me cause i would like to know what its like above the dark swirling clouds, what causes all of these ships to be destroyed, how exactly you got to where you were and what happened on that Terra that made you fall to the wastelands? you see at first i and the rest of us would have thought that you were part of another ship wreckage except for the fact that we watched you fall and there was no ship crashing to the ground around you, no skimmer, no heliscooter, nothing, just you. so i would like to know exactly what happened just to clear these questions from my mind," she says with a puzzled look on here face.

for a cute girl she has a lot of questions but i cant answer most of them, not after what Ive done, not after what happened on top of that Terra. "OK we`ll start with the Terra, that specific Terra you found me at the base of has a continuous hurricane with winds strong enough to bring down ships. alot of powerful and prized ships have fallen to its harsh embrace because of captains and crews who thought their ship was strong enough to brave it. they thought they could find whats at the eye of the storm. as for the reason i was there, i cannot tell you. its something deeply personal and i wish to leave it at that. the way i got to the top of that Terra is a secret known by only a handful of sky knights and i wish to leave that as it is as well. who i am, i will not say for the same reasons. anything else?"

"yes just one more question. why was there no skimmer or any other mode of transportation?"

just then tom pipes up from behind me and says in a pleading tone, "Kristen, just please stop questioning the newest edition to our small town. if our guest here doesn't want to talk about it just leave it at that."

"sorry its just no matter what the way to the center of a hurricane that strong is, you would still need some mode of transportation and we were there a good 3 or 4 hours scavenging and we still saw nothing but you fall from that Terra and the clashing of steel which means there was a battle and we could have sworn to the gods of the atmos that we saw lightning or some sort of energy blasts coming from the middle of that hurricane and all around," Kristen says with an almost accusing voice and a suspicious face.

"look our guest doesnt want to talk about it. just drop it ok," tom says in a voice thats gruff, deep and dangerous.

"no its ok, yes there was a battle but can you just leave it alone. i do not wish to say anymore."

"yes thats perfectly understandable, sorry for pushing the matter further than you wanted it to go. i have a bad tendency to push things past peoples tolerance levels."

"its ok. is there any other reason for me being here or is that it. i do wish to find a way back to the surface Terra's."

her face saddens for a moment then she starts smiling, which confuses me. i didn't answer all her questions and left her to wonder on exactly what all happened and yet shes smiling. should i be scared or smiling along with her. i look at her with a very confused face and as she sees it she says, "here sit, wait and ill be back in a moment." she leaves the little shack out a back, blanket, covered entrance and hurries of to the left.

i look to tom, confused and a little scared of what she could have possibly left to get with a grin like that. tom looks just as confused as me, it would seem she`s surprising everyone today cause if tom is confused then it must be something very secretive and she must be acting unlike herself. i guess i must be some sort of a, pardon my language, shit disturber since im making people act funny after getting here. the old man out front, Kristen here, and tom doesn't seem to me like someone who would plead a new comers case and try to not get some answers seeing as how i would be suspicious just showing up like i did with no answers or explanations as to what happened for me to end up down here. this all ends up reminding me of that old man out front, who is he, why did he hurry off, and what was with him being so frightened when i showed up.

i look to tom, "uuuum tom, who was that old man out front. he seemed a little scared when we walked by?"

"oh him, he`s the town elder. been here since this little town first started. actually i guess you might say he started this town. he`s been down here alot longer than any of us and he`s got story`s about everything. he knows things about some of us that we all thought he wouldn't know seeing as how he`s been down here so long and he knows things about both sides of the war going on above the clouds, things that could cripple Cyclonis and her empire as well as things that could destroy the sky knights. he keeps telling us this but he`s never told us any of it, no secrets, no special passes through dangerous territory, where to find powerful crystals, nothing, he just wont tell us but we all still respect him for letting us stay here in our times of need and safe away from the dangers around the wastelands. if you`d like we could go talk to him later after Kristen shows up."

"that sounds like a good idea, id like to know if theres any way out of here that wont end up with me getting killed or ending up in cyclonis`hands."


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own or have and affiliation with storm hawks. i just love the show. wish it didn't end with such a cliffhanger. yes i realize Ive just re posted all my old chapters with a snazzy new bold lettering and a disclaimer which i happened to forget the first time. whoops, my bad. but whats done is done right? as long as i made up for it. well here's chapitoor 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Way Out**

* * *

After what felt like an hour of deathly silence and tension, Kristen finally shows up still smiling that, even with the scars that contort it a little, pulling her lips on the left side just a little higher than the rest, bright and confusing smile. shes not holding anything and no ones with her so i guess were supposed to follow her.

she then looks at me and tom and says, "come outside, Ive got something to show you and i think you`ll like it, a lot!" as she scurries out the back, her blonde hair twisting and and flying off to the right as she turns around faster than she did when she left the first time.

me and tom look at eachother with confused faces, he just shrugs his shoulders and walks ahead of me as i follow close behind. he opens the blanket doorway and stops dead just as i bump into him and fall over after losing my balance. whatever made him stop must either be either awe inspiring or something i should be scared of.

tom turns around and helps me stand though I'm still in the doorway and hes standing in my line of view as to what made him stop so suddenly in the first place. after helping me up he walks out of the doorway a little to the right to let me get a good look at... a skimmer, a rusty, beaten, old looking skimmer. 2 wings, 1 thruster on the back to the left side of where I'm looking at it, a torn old leather seat, and 2 balded tires. to most people it would be the biggest hunk of junk this side of the Atmos, but to me its salvation, freedom, and a way out, though it will need A LOT of work to get it running if it doesn't already.

I look at Kristen, who's smiling the biggest brightest smile Ive ever seen, then to the skimmer, then back to Kristen who's still standing beside the skimmer smiling, then back to the skimmer. the look i must have been giving must have been the biggest dumbfounded look ever cause tom started laughing and i swear i could taste the dirt and brimstone beneath my feet after my jaw hit the floor. my eyes went wide at the sight of it and the fact that Kristen was either hiding this some place or she got it off someone down here and no one had bothered to fix it, or they had and couldn't or didn't want to get it running and escape this place.

i slowly walk over to the skimmer, eyeing everything about it, the thruster, trying to figure out the make of it, the seat to see how much damage and to see how much stitching id have to do to fix it, the wings to see if there rusted in place or if they`ll fold out, the air pressure in the tires to make sure they aren't flat, the shocks and springs to see if it ll ride smooth, and the engine to make sure it runs. as it would seem the seat will need not only stitching but some strips of leather to patch it up, the thruster will definitely need some cleaning and maybe some rewiring to make it run, otherwise its a fairly decent nimbus model 6 series jet engine, the wings will need grease and some metal welded to them cause theirs a few chunks missing and it looks like this skimmers had a battle or to due to the claw like marks in them and some welding that's already been done to it, the engine may need an overhaul or at least some cleaning cause its rusted to "The Other Side" and back, the shocks will most definitely need cleaning due to the rust and dirt all over them, and as for the tires, unless i can find some ill be riding a slip slide before it would ever get off the ground. as for the rest of it, body, gauges, and crystal fuel tank, they should just need some cleaning, hopefully.

Kristen looks at me and says in a stern down to earth voice, "you can have it under a couple conditions. 1: you have to find any and all parts to fix it on your own or if anybody`s willing to help you. 2: if and when you fix it you have to take me for a ride. 3: you owe Carl big time. this was his pride and joy a long time ago till he crashed here. hes been fixing it for a while but gave up on it after he found a newspaper from the Atmos saying something about his wife being killed in a Cyclonian attack. 4: you have to help around town when your asked, we cant just give things out to new comers no matter what it is unless they work for it. are we understood?"

i look at her smiling like a kid in a candy shop whos been told he can have whatever he wants and say, almost jumping for joy, "yes, yes, anything, ill do whatever you ask, ooooo i cant wait to start working on it and when im finished ill tke you above the clouds so you can have a look at what it likes above with your own eyes!"

after a long day of talking, waiting, getting over joyed, finding a way out of here and helping out with odd jobs like helping build a hut, feeding some small but very snappy magma beasts, and scavenging things from the ship junkyard. im told i can sleep in toms hut in the spare room since the person who used to live there got new hut built today, gee i wonder who built it. i finally nod of into my own little dream land of flying through the skys.


	5. Chapter 5

______

____

**Chapter 5: dream**

**i do not own stormhawks.**

* * *

_I'm_

i tilt my head back and close my eyes, letting my senses take over, feeling every sensation as it runs through my body. the air into my lungs, slowly in and out, the vibrations gently soothing every muscle and joint, and the humming from the engine making its way into my ears. i slowly push the controls forward, starting a steady dive, the winds around me getting stronger and stronger as i gain speed. i start to twist the throttle back, making the engine come to life, pushing it faster and faster, the roar behind me getting louder and louder, the wings pushing against the wind, and the controls shaking as i steadily maintain control. i fold the wings back into the skimmer, time seems to slow as all 4 of them begin to contract and suddenly speeds up once they are back to their home alongside the skimmer. i cut the engine to listen to the wind screaming around me, biting at my face and neck, blurring my vision. as I'm gaining speed i crouch low into the skimmer, making myself more streamlined so I'm not pulled off the seat, never closing my eyes even though they are full of tears from the wind. the wastelands rushing to meet me as i part through the clouds, i open my wings once more and pull back as hard as i can, the ground is getting closer and closer, the best i can hope for is that i slide to a stop as i crash to the ground. my left wing hits a pillar of molten rock sending me spinning out of control, sliding, grinding, and destryoing my once beautiful skimmer. i slide off a cliff, i reach out for something, anything that can save me from this fall, then she appears on the edge of the cliff, laughing her evil laugh. she watches me fall. i cant look anywhere but straight back at her as she gets smaller and smaller as i get further and further. i hit the ground...

**i wake up screaming.**


End file.
